


you fill me up and i breathe your name

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [26]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Brian May, Boys In Love, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Horniness, Intimacy, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Sex, Top Freddie Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian and Freddie have a quiet moment after having their moment after the tour.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952968
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	you fill me up and i breathe your name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trust  
> Idk man I'm just writing a lot of smut for some reason rn   
> does this even count as smut?

Freddie loves having Brian under him, pliant and needy. They hadn’t had any time during the tour to do much other than a quick shag. So the moment they get settled back at their home, Brian gets on his knees heavy-lidded and collar in hand.

He lost track of time after that, pulling beautiful sounds out of Brian and marking up his pale skin. It isn’t a surprise that Brian had fallen so deeply into his head during the tour but had fallen out of it during Freddie’s praises of good boy and pretty boy and any compliment that he could think of.

Aftercare is quick and efficient, Brian has never cared to take more time than needed to apply creams or clean, preferring cuddling and sleeping. Freddie doesn’t often waste time, swiping a rag over his belly and between his legs and his back. Still, he watches with heavy lidded-eyes and soft sounds of complaint as Freddie takes longer.

Cuddling is the final step. Always had been – but tonight Brian keeps pressing into his hips and letting out whines when Freddie doesn’t react.

“Baby,” Freddie hums, “not tonight.”

“No,” Brian turns his head, and Freddie wonders how he is feeling, it looks like he doesn’t have a thought between his ears, just wants.

“Talk to me, dear?”

“Heard about it from,” Brian trails off, “during the tour. Wanna try it.”

Freddie wonders who he heard it off from, but he doesn’t have to guess, Roger is the only one Brian would talk to that would end up in this topic. He strokes Brian’s back, pressing a little against the bruises that he caused trying to wake Brian up.

“S’ you keep your cock in me,” Brian says blinking languidly, “like a plug but ‘s your cock.”

Freddie hums and runs his hand down Brian’s side, a reward for speaking so well – he knows about it, of course, it's been a long time since he has done so. Brian is a bit of a clueless partner, exciting and adventurous and eager to try things, but he doesn’t sit down and consider things and it too shy to research them. It isn’t much of a surprise that Brian would ask for it, now that it's been brought into his awareness. He loves plugs and whines whenever Freddie pulls out and leaves him gaping.

His cock twitches in eagerness, it’s too early for him to think about another orgasm, but Brian does that to him. Freddie hums, if Brian had been asking to keep it in his mouth (he’ll have to explain that it can be multiple ways) – and fuck wouldn’t Brian love that? Blowing him and then swallowing his load and then getting to _keep_ the cock in his mouth? Freddie groans in thought. Yeah, Brian would absolutely love that. Freddie would too if he is being honest.

“You wanna try, baby?” Freddie asks, realizing he had been silent for too long and Brian was getting a little anxious.

“Please?” Brian twists a little more.

Freddie pushes him back to his side, before reaching for the lube and popping the cap.

“Want you more,” Brian leans back against him, “please.”

“Were you so lonely this tour?” Freddie asks, it’s harder to get away with sharing rooms in some countries, usually, he doesn’t care but it felt like there was always someone around who would see, and couldn’t be trusted.

“In your hotel rooms, were you aching for me? Just waiting for me to come in and take you apart?”

Brian makes an affirmative noise as Freddie slides two fingers in. He doesn’t need to, but it gives Brian something while he strokes himself into hardness. Freddie curls his fingers, rubbing along his inside, feeling the mixture of lube and come. It’s a bit gross to think about, but Brian loves it.

“Wanted you,” Brian sighs, “too much was happening.”

Freddie coos, “you have me now. Gonna give you what you want.”

It calms Brian down. Freddie is dizzy with Brian so easily handing himself over to him, trusting him with barely a thought. They’ve been together a decade and haven’t always been this easy, but at some point, every idea that kept Brian tightly wound melted when they were together.

He pulls his fingers out, rubbing his hand over Brian’s bum before gently guiding his cock inside of Brian again. Automatically Brian tightens around him, and Freddie wants to thrust, but this isn’t that. They fold together and Freddie sinks fully inside. Brian sighs and when he tries to move Freddie catches his hips.

“Ah-ah, just like this. Nice and still.”

Brian calms down, “feels nice.”

Freddie kisses the back of his neck, “yeah?”

“Like being full,” Brian replies.

He laughs at that, rubbing a circle with his thumb feeling as the last bit of the tour stress drips off Brian, “I know you do, sweetheart.”

“Do you?”

“Like this?”

“Mmhmm.”

Brian is practically asleep, tightening around him occasionally but his breathing is evening out. Freddie doesn’t know how awake that he had been when making the request, but now Brian is peaceful. He thinks about his answer, not because he doesn’t like this, but he needs to say the right thing so it doesn’t worm into Brian’s thoughts improperly.

“I do,” Freddie answers softly, “I love anything you give me. Love this, you soft and sleepy and trusting me to take care of you.”

“Good. Love you.”

Freddie laughs at that prideful streak of Brian, “I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
